


Being sick sucks a little less with you

by captainbooty



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Fluffy?, M/M, sick, still in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainbooty/pseuds/captainbooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Michael is home sick with a cold and Luke get's worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being sick sucks a little less with you

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of wanted to make this into a longer story with like actual plot and stuff, but for now I just have this little idea written down, so I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> (also, if I get any sort of facts wrong or anything please let me know. I haven't really seen all of the interviews and only a few of their early video's, so i'm bound to make some mistakes.)

Michael was never really prone to sickness. He actually had the best immune system out of everyone he ever knew. Which, considering his eating and exercising habits, was surprising. None the less, he was sick and it sucked. On the bright side, however, he got to stay home and eat whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, and play all the video games he wanted, so it really wasn't that bad. But since his mother had to work and he had no siblings, he was alone and, quite frankly, lonely. He shouldn't have been, though. He should have been used to it by now, but ever since Luke started hanging around him he sort of grew used to the overly cheery blond boy's company. Michael hated himself for it...but he missed Luke. Michael also hated that he was sitting at home with snot dripping out of his nose, missing Luke, when Luke probably wasn't missing him. Luke had grown quite popular over the last few weeks; people were always hanging around him and laughing and the girls were always touching him. And Michael hated how jealous he got when he saw Luke with those other people. It's not like they were dating or anything. It's not like they were even really friends. Michael knew Luke was only hanging around him out of pitty. Or maybe he was hanging out with him on a dare, but there is no way Luke was hanging out with a loser like him because he wanted to. It was impossible. So with these cheery thoughts floating around in his head, Michael spent most of his morning moping and sleeping and sometimes trudging down to the kitchen to get something to munch on.   
\--------------  
It was around one o' clock and Michael was contemplating going to lay down for a nap for the fourth time that day when the doorbell rang. Michael's head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes. Who would be here, at his house? He carefully stood up, draped a blanked around his hunched shoulders, and slowly walked toward the door. Maybe it was all that cold medicine that he took, but Michael was paranoid very unwilling to answer the door. Who knows who it could be, right? He stood there and stared at the door with a dazed sort of look on his face, unsure whether or not to actually answer.  
"Mike? You in there?" A very familiar voice asked.  
Michael grunted in response. What was HE doing here? Was this some sort of joke?  
"Mikey, I came to see of you were alright. Can you let me in?"  
“No. Go away.” Michael snapped.  
“Come on, Mikey. I have something for you.”  
Michael groaned and trudged over to the door and undid the latch, opening it ever so slightly.   
"What do you want, Luke?" He asked rather harshly.  
Luke had a concerned look on his face, "You alright, mate? You weren't at school today, so I got worried. Are you sick?"  
Michael grunted again, "What do you think?"  
Luke just shook his head and bit his lip with that same concerned look on his face that definatley didn't give Michael butterflies. Luke held up a plastic bag, "Can I come in? I brought you soup and tissues."  
Michael didn't say anything, instead he just stepped aside and shuffled back to the couch with a scowl on his face. He heard the door click into place and foot-steps following him to the living room. The couch dipped with Luke's weight and Michael burrowed further into his blankets to avoid looking at the blond boy as he started to pull things from his bag.  
"Okay," Luke said, arranging his things on the coffee table, "I've got chicken soup, ice-cream, tissues, some cold medicine, the Lord of The Ring movies, and my favorite teddy."  
Michael looked up at Luke, his eyebrows raised.  
The younger boy blushed and looked away, "He helps me when I get sick and I figured you needed him more than me right now so..."  
"Aw how sweet." Michael teased, a small smirk playing on his lips. He would never admit it, but the gesture really did warm his heart...not that it changed things between them.   
Luke cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, "So you all set here?"  
Michael just stared at him, unsure whether or not he should thank him.  
Luke stood up, "Right...well I should be going." he stated, making his way for the door.   
"Wait!" Michael exclaimed before he could stop himself. He blushed at Luke's hopeful gaze, "I just um..I dunno. You brought a lot of ice-cream and I probably can't eat it all myself and like, watching Lord Of The Rings is always better with other people so..." he trailed off. Thankfully Luke understood. He walked back over to the couch and snuggled himself under Michael's blanket after popping in the first movie.  
"I'm missing school, you know." Luke stated.  
Michael rolled his eyes, "Whatever, nerd. Just pass me some ice-cream."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello anyone who had gotten this far! First of all I want to thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. This is my very first 5SOS fic and I was really scared to post it, especially since I really haven't written anything for about a year. Also, sorry if the ending sounded a bit rushed...I don't really have an excuse...i'm just a shitty writer. Anyway, thank you so much again for reading! Comments and criticism welcome :)


End file.
